The words he says (and the things he feels)
by TaylaWrites
Summary: Rin knows she'll belong to him, he can just feel it. But he can't help but smile at the very sight of her name, despite whatever conflicts he has with seeing the name's owner. He doesn't want to face her again. But every time Haruka messes up, he's there to fix her. (Rin x OC)


Rin shouldn't feel this way about their stupid teammate. He shouldn't smile when he sees her name on the program, listed under the Women's events for the day. He shouldn't be happy to see she's recovered from her sprained ankle and is able to swim. And he definitely shouldn't want to ditch his team to go find her. But he does, and Captain Mikoshiba's pep talk is the last thing on his mind as he re-reads the name over and over again.

_Hakua Kirime _

She's a gifted swimmer and he knows she deserves to be at the Regionals tournament with them. But he can't help but to spitefully wish that she didn't have to tempt him with her presence. Kirime is here to cheer for Haruka as much as she is to swim in the women's freestyle race. Rin had noticed her listed in heat one. Unsurprising for someone who'd already won a national tournament before she transferred to Iwatobi. He'd get to see her swim before he had to report for his own race. Rin told himself he didn't want to watch her race, but of course he was lying to himself.

"Matsuoka!" Captain's voice jerks him out of his stupor as he's called for.

"Yes, Captain?" Rin looks up from his program to find their redheaded captain directly in his face, the rest of the team having moved on without him.

"What's on your mind, Ma...Rin?" Captain is concerned, that much he could see. "You were enjoying the attention yesterday, what happened?"

"Nothing" He lies. "I'm fine"

But it's too late for lies as Mikoshiba sees what event the program is turned to. He takes it from his hand with a sigh, knowing exactly whose name Rin has been distracted by.

"First you're in an a tantrum over how you've forgotten she even exists, and now you're zoning off just because you saw her name written in a booklet" Captain is sighing again. "Rin, make up your mind. Do you want her or not?"

"She's clearly his. Not mine" The spite has a way of sneaking into his voice when he's not paying attention.

"She isn't as far as I've seen. Kirime doesn't deserve this, Rin. You don't deserve this." He's shaking his head at him this time. "You need to get this sorted out"

Captain hands him the program, turning and following the team into the area they're supposed to wait in. The opening ceremony has already ended an hour before they got there. It's a long drive from Iwatobi.

With a sigh, Rin follows his Captain through the doors. The teams here are sorted by their districts, leaving Samezuka directly next to Iwatobi. The world just hates him at this point. He's walking toward the teams, some have already started to intermix. He thinks he'll stay on the outside today, avoid the others and pray Nagsia doesn't decide to tackle him when he isn't looking. Then he notices.

She isn't there.

He doesn't have to search to know that Kirime isn't with her team, nor is she anywhere in the vicinity. Rin can tell just by the tight expression on Gou's face when he approaches. Haruka doesn't look bothered, but the others do. Even as placid as he is, Rin knows Haru would have to be a cause of her absence to show such indifference. He doesn't wait for Captain Mikoshiba to ask them what's wrong. Instead, he's already cornered Gou against the wall, prodding his little sister for answers. Kirime was with her when they left the hotel. But Haru said something nasty and she'd gone missing. He suspected as much. From where they were supposed to be sitting Rin can see the timer, he knows her event is coming. And he knows she can't miss her opportunity.

"What did he say" Rin demands, glaring firstly a Gou and then the others. "What did Nanase say to her?"

"He um. He told her..." Rei is rubbing the back of his head as he sees the anger on Rin's face. "He told her she should've lost"

Rin can't breath as he contemplates what he's heard. His eyes are turning to Haru quickly, hand reaching out to grab his collar before he can stop it. "Why" He hisses through his teeth.

"Because." Haru isn't even wincing. "You race better when she's not watching"

Rin wants to punch him, but his desire to find Kirime before she ruins her chance at Nationals is proving to be stronger. He drops Haru without another word, glancing at Mikoshiba for approval before racing off to find her. He knows Nitori is close behind him, but he doesn't stop to let the boy catch up. He knows she's nearby. Knows the temptation of the water that's so similar to Haru's will keep her tethered to the general area of the pool. She probably isn't inside if Gou hasn't found her though. So she must be outside.

"Rin!" Nitori has more or less caught up with him now.

"Go search that side" Rin points to the street he can see running past the pool's enclosure. He darts off in the other direction without another word. Nitori will do what he wants. He always does.

He's thankful he hasn't started calling her name when he hears the sob. It comes from the park nestled in the building's shadow, built to entertain children of the swimmers that swim there and the fans who come to watch. She's hiding near the slide, just as she always has when she's upset. When she's alone without him, or lately, without Haru. He's already on his knees next to her when she looks up, green eyes red around the edges.

"R-Rin" Kirime chokes out a sob as she recognizes him, her arms closing in tighter around her knees.

"I know" Is all he can manage before she's thrown herself into his arms, blonde hair spilling over his shoulder as he instinctively wraps his arms around her.

"He...He said I shouldn't be here" She chokes out. "That I'll just slip on my dive again and hurt myself"

Rin understands when she says it that Haru wasn't trying to be mean. It was his way of expressing his concern for her. The words had come out wrong when he said it in such a monotone. He knows this, but he doesn't want it to be true. All he actually wants is for Haru to take the role of the villain so he can have an excuse to protect her from him. To hold her like this.

He loves her. But she's painfully in love with _him. _

"Kirime. You need to go back inside" He soothes, trying to coax her into returning. "Your race starts soon"

"What if I mess it up again?" Rin can tell she isn't crying anymore, though her face still looks slightly swollen.

"You won't" He hopes his voice was as confident as he wanted it to be.

"Okay" She's letting him pick her up, clinging to his arm as he walks her back inside.

She has to separate from him when they're near their teams. Kirime has to change for her race and he's expected to attend Mikoshiba's pre-race discussion. She walks away, but he knows it will only be a few minutes before he sees her again. When she wins her race it will be him waiting for her at the finish line to pull her out of the pool.

Not Nanase Haruka.


End file.
